leftbehindfandomcom-20200214-history
Harriet Durham
Harriet "Hattie" Durham, in the beginning of ''Left Behind'' works as the senior flight attendant for Captain Rayford Steele. Hattie became upset about Rayford's newfound faith in Jesus, so she ran to the only man who had all the answers: Nicolae Carpathia. She becomes the personal assistant and lover of Carpathia. Later, she becomes a believer and faces Carpathia and his henchman, Leon Fortunato. Books The Rising: Antichrist Is Born Hattie first appears at the end of the book as a newbie flight attendant in the Pan-Continental fleet. She is described as a teenager, and she takes her first working flight with Captain Rayford Steele. Captain Steele finds her attractive at first glance, although his lead flight attendant tells him that Hattie is "ditzy" but "ambitious". The Regime: Evil Advances This book tells of how Rayford now finds Hattie interesting and exciting. He arranges to drive her to and from work so that he can spend time with her. The Rapture: In The Twinkling Of An Eye '' Hattie pursues Rayford throughout the book and falls in love with him. It is revealed, from her point of view, that Hattie loves Rayford and does not want an affair with him; she wants to marry him. ''Left Behind: A Novel of the Earth's Last Days This book opens by informing readers that Hattie and Rayford Steele are about to enjoy an affair in London when the Rapture occurs. Rayford, finding his wife and son vanished, brushes Hattie off by explaining his theory about the Event and telling her that he never loved her. She goes off in tears and resents him and their past relationship. Hattie begins working for Secretary-General Nicolae Carpathia as Head of Security, and later as personal assistant. She becomes his lover for two years. ''Tribulation Force: The Continuing Drama of Those Left Behind'' Nicolae proudly announces to Rayford and Amanda Steele that Hattie is pregnant with his child and they are engaged. ''Nicolae: The Rise of Antichrist'' Hattie soon reveals to Rayford that Nicolae is pressuring her to get an abortion and she is angry with their souring relationship. She bares her soul to him on a flight to the United North American States, where she journeys to meet her family. ''Soul Harvest: The World Takes Sides'' After a series of shootouts and chases, the Trib Force manages to rescue Hattie from a reproductive clinic where she is detained by the Global Community. By a failed poisoning attempt, Hattie loses her baby in a stillbirth about seven or eight months into her pregnancy. Doctor Floyd Charles delivers the dead child and somehow contracts the poison from Hattie after caring for her for months before the miscarriage and weeks after. ''Assassins: Assignment: Jerusalem, Target: Antichrist'' Hattie rashly attempts to run off to Europe in hopes to kill Nicolae, after escaping from the safehouse, faking her death in a plane crash, being released from "Buffer" (Belgian Facility for Female Rehabilitation), and supposedly managing to get into New Babylon. However, she goes to the United North American States to see if any of her family survived and ends up being held in a Colorado detention center by Pinkerton Stephens, who was secretly Steve Plank working undercover as a believer in Christ. ''The Mark: The Beast Rules the World'' Hattie accepts Christ after years of rejecting Him, and another great rescue by her knight in shining armor, Rayford, followed by Albie giving her his testimony about how he became a believer. Desecration: Antichrist takes the Throne During a mission where she is sent to Israel, Hattie is killed by fire that Leon Fortunato calls down from heaven when she openly opposes Nicolae and Leon in public, declaring them respectively as the Antichrist and the False Prophet. ''Glorious Appearing: The End of Days'' Hattie appears at the resurrection of the Tribulation saints and receives a crystalline tiara for her service to the Lord. In Other Media * In the [[Left Behind (2014 film)|2014 Left Behind movie]], she was potrayed by Nicky Whelan. In the original Trilogy movies, Hattie Durham was played by Chelsea Noble. * In the Dramatic Audio presentations, Hattie Durham was voiced by Aimee Lilly. Gallery Chelcard-lrg.jpg|Hattie Durham in a movie poster. Category:Characters Category:Secretaries Category:Service workers Category:Tribulation Force members Category:Tribulation Saints Category:Martyrs Category:New Babylon residents Category:Patients Category:Deceased Category:Glorifieds Category:Left Behind: The Kids Character Category:Female Category:Believers